Frezzing Fire
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Set after "Once more With Feeling", the Buffy musical in the 6th season. Dawn wants to be left home by herself, Buffy rejects her request and Spike and Buffy both wonder about there kiss. Short, sequal a possibility.


Tittle: Frezzing Fire  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: i dont own Dawn, Spike, or Buffy. Just borrowing them.  
Feedback: YESSSS!! please!!!  
Distrubution: Just email me and ask first! :)  
Summery: Set after "Once more With Feeling" the Buffy musical in the 6th season. Dawn wants to be left home by herself, Buffy rejects her request and Spike and Buffy both wonder about there kiss. Short, sequal a possibility.  
  
  
Dawn sat looking out the window at the sun as it floated under the houses accross the street. With the dark approching, she knew that Buffy was likely to come down the stairs any minute. Force was'nt going to get it done this time, and it wasn't like she could wine to Mommy......not anymore. Dawn sighed holding back tears. She had to be sugar-cookie sweet if she was going to get what she wanted.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said as she jogged down the stairs on her way to the front door. She crossed into the living room and sat down. Dawn sighed. Now or never. She could'nt blow this. Buffy spoke inturupting her thoughts.  
  
"So, im taking off to do a quick sweep and hit the Bronze. Spike will be here with you. I should'nt be gone very long."  
  
Dawn put on her suck-up smile and shone it at her sister. "Um..... I dont want Spike to come" Dawn said slowly as if speaking to a child.  
  
"I thought you liked him, way more than any of us by the way....." Buffy countered  
  
"I do......but I was kinnda hopping that I could stay here alone" Dawn continued, hurring when Buffy put on her face that said no way in hell.   
"Really it'll just be me and I'll lock all the doors and I'm *15* years old and I can take care of myself and please!!?!?!??!" Dawn practicly begged her sister. Buffy gazed at her and started to speak.  
  
  
  
  
"No! No No NO!!!" Spike stood in the center of his crypt glaring at the broken telivision set. This was not his night. First this morning he walks out in plain daylight and ends up getting his hand on fire, than the slayer calls him up and practicly forces him to watch the niblit for a couple hours *without* a care in the world about that kiss they had, and than out of all the things the TV brakes right when Passions is comming on.   
  
"Oh shit.... Im supposed to be at the house!" Spike grabbed his duster and stalked out towards the Summer's Residence. He'd get his ass kicked if he was late.  
  
  
  
  
"But WHY not!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" Dawn wined. She *had* to make her sister let her stay alone.  
  
"Because Spikes already on his way and theres no way your going to be left alone. Its too dangerous!!" Buffy snapped getting her coat when she started to sence vampire presence nearing. She wasn't worried though, she knew it was Spike- she always had a differant type of slayer sence when he was near.  
  
She had'nt figured why yet, but she was scared. She hoped beyond hope he would'nt want to talk about what happened between them. But why did she care!?!? Why did she kiss him!?!? She really must be going crazy. The door bell rung and Dawn jumped up to get it.  
"Hi Spike, come on in" She smiled. Buffy rolled her eyes. Less thinking. More dancing and dusting.  
  
:::No matter how cute Spike is. No No No he's *not* cute.......grrrrrr he's repulsive..... Summers stop the brainwaves!::: Buffy stoped her thoughts and walked over.   
  
"Hello Spike" she managed calmly as possible. Spike picked up on it. He grinned. She noticed. He knew that she did'nt want to talk about the kiss......now he really was going to bring it up!!!   
  
:::Damit!!::: Buffy thought  
  
But to her shock Spike stayed quiet. Maybe it was because Dawn was standing there gazing up at him with big huge puppy dog eyes. Buffy grinned. It was funny how much her sister was into Spike. What the hell did Dawn see in him anywaz??! ::: Maybe the clothes and the cool hair and the eyes and that cute little scar he has on his eyebrow, or his sexy voice...... oh my god stop stop thinking!!!!!!!! ::: Buffy widened her eyes when she realized Spike was smiling *way* to wide. He knew what she was thinking about.   
  
Spike had no clue what Buffy was thinking. So he did what he always did- acted like he knew what was going on in that brain of hers. When she reacted he knew that she was thinking something she did'nt want him to know about. ::: Oh im good ::: Spike turned his eyes away from Buffy and sat on the couch. Dawn ran to get a card game leaving the slayer and the vampire alone. Buffy knew what was comming. So she tried to dodge it.  
  
"So I'll be home in a little while than" Buffy said  
  
"Ok" Spike replied. If they were going to talk about what happened he wanted her to initiate it.  
  
"Im just going to the bronze and on a quick patrol" she said her voice strained. Why wasn't he mentioning it?   
  
"Alright I'll be here with Dawn" Spike sat camly. His first instinct was to beg to go with her and make sure she did'nt get hurt but he held back.  
  
Buffy didn't know why he was'nt hounding her. He just sat there waiting for Dawn. Maybe he did'nt like it. Maybe he did'nt like her anymore.....maybe she could'nt kiss. Is that why she had bad luck with guys??!!?!?!!! Why wasn't she happy at the thought Spike wasn't obsessing over her?  
  
"Do you guys need anything before I go????" Buffy asked hopefullness in her voice.  
  
"Nah" Spike said.   
  
"You SURE!?!?!" Buffy said not sure about the tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah" Spike said.  
  
Buffy gave up. "Fine than Im leaving" Buffy said  
  
"See ya later" Spike told her not even looking at her.   
  
"Fine yeah bye" Buffy said suprised in the hurtfull sound of her voice and walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Buffy?" Spike called out.  
  
Buffy huried towards the living room again and stoped when Spike was right in front of her suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked  
  
He reached up and pulled her towards him firmly but gentle enough so the chip would'nt go off. He crushed her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. Buffy kissed back. She made a noise when he pulled back and started to speak.  
  
"Soldier-Boy's an idiot for leaving such a good kisser" he said grinning,   
than he took off in the other direction to see what was taking Dawn. Before Spike even reached the stairs they both heard a shout from her room.  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET!!!!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!" 


End file.
